


Catching and Stumbing

by SpoonDance



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonDance/pseuds/SpoonDance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For prompt: 'Kevin comes home early and catches them on the sofa - oops!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching and Stumbing

“Hiya!” Sophie's voice called out happily from the entryway. 

“Hey!” Maddie distractedly answered, drying dishes that had piled up that morning. 

“My dad texted me,” Maddie glanced over her shoulder to see a grinning Sophie walking into the kitchen. “And Jack's being watched after and he'll be out 'til late.”

“Oh?” Maddie turned back, picking up another dish. “What's he off doing?”

The dish and towel are pulled from her hands, body twisting as another hand guided her around, and then she's being pressed into the counter. “Don't care,” is muttered before lips are on hers and it takes her a second to catch up. 

But then she was right there, with Sophie gripping her neck and waist with eager hands and urgent lips. Even after all the shared kisses, she still wasn't used to how it made her feel. Rushed and abuzz with feeling, as if her touch gave her energy. Her focus zeroed in on then and there and the feel of lips and- oh... Sophie's tongue slipped along her lips and she gasped as she was instantly filled with all scents Sophie. She groaned and could feel her girlfriend's smile.

Hands still grasping the side of the counter and mind still a whirl of Sophie Sophie Sophie, she finally reached out and ran her hands up smooth sides and deepened the kiss further. They rocked back and Maddie feared stumbling with how dazed she felt. Then a knee slipped between hers and the kiss broke, her gulping for air and the other going to her throat and she briefly wondered if Sophie could catch her if she keeled over. Sophie was the only one who had ever made her feel weak and utterly enjoy it.

The hand at her neck had dragged down to pull the collar of her shirt 'til Sophie's lips could reach her collarbone and she shuttered, feeling herself being marked by teeth and lips and tongue. “Soph,” she breathed, not sure what she wanted. Just more. Being tugged forward, feeling lips back on hers, Maddie opened her eyes to the dark, restless eyes of her girl which meant one thing. And she was perfectly alright with that as she was lead away from the counter and dishes and chores to something much, much more enjoyable.

They fumbled and laughed as they pulled apart to navigate their footsteps. Maddie started toward the stairs but Sophie's hand in her's tugged her back. Sophie simply replied, “Too far,” to Maddie's questioning look and pulled her over to the couch.

“Someone's keen,” she teased as Sophie sat at the end of the couch.

That raised brow and then hands were at her jeans, deftly popping the button and toying the zipper down. “You got something to complain about?” 

Throat suddenly dry and heart working overdrive to send a heat flashing through her, she frantically shook her head. “No. Nothing at all.”

Sophie grinned and tugged at a belt loop. “Good. Cuz it's been ages since we've had the place to ourselves and I need you...”

Her heart thundered into action. Sophie needed her and she'd be damned if she denied her that. Ever. 

She pressed her hands into Sophie's shoulders and urged her to lay down as she climbed onto the sofa over her, straddling the girl as she leaned down and delved into an instantly heated kiss. Her fingers dug through hair as she pushed her body down into her girlfriend's and she felt warm and warm and thrumming. Sophie tasted of sugar and yearning. 

When she moved to press her thigh between the girl's beneath her, it was Sophie's turn to breathlessly say her name. “Mads.” And when she was kissing across her cheek and down her neck. “Mads. Please.” Smirking, she nipped at Sophie's pulse point just to feel her writhe and whimper before pulling back a bit. Licking her lips, she slid her hands along clothed thighs to slip underneath the loose sweater Sophie wore, slowly pushing it up. 

She loved how Sophie looked like this; flushed and hair splayed out beneath her, chest rising and falling madly, eyes shining and burning burning burning. All for her. It was nice to know she set her girlfriend on fire as much as she did her. And her skin, warm and tan beneath her hands, smooth and quivering. Sometimes she felt she had little control of how she shoved her love for the girl in her hands. And she loved being allowed to freely express it as she leaned down to pepper kisses up her stomach until she forced away by Sophie struggling out of her shirt. 

Huffing as she threw the garment off the couch, Sophie took Maddie's face in her hands and pulled her into another forceful kiss. Their tongues were together again and she read the demand behind the strokes. Her hand was quickly slipping into the other's jeans and a tug at her hair and bite at her lip let her know it was appreciated. She pressed her body down into her hand, trying to find friction and give it and was repaid with a warm hand slipping into her own undone pants. 

She gasped, breath hitched and unable to kiss, she pressed her forehead into Sophie's as she felt fingers on her and moved her own down-

“Oi!” The abrupt outcry cut through the hazy heat about them, making them jump apart, hands retreating. “You two have a room! What are ya doing on the flamin' couch!” Realizing it was Kevin, they both rushed to somehow rectify the situation and only ended up with Maddie on the floor and Sophie covering herself with a cushion. Embarrassment and fear flooding her, Maddie grabbed and threw Sophie's sweater at her even though seeing Kevin covering his eyes and turning away. 

“You said you was going to be out!” Sophie rushed to pull her sweater on(backwards) though her accusing tone did nothing to hide the bright red coloring of her cheeks. 

“So that means have your way with each other all over the gaff!?” Kevin still had his back turned but Maddie felt as if he was glaring at her. Her girlfriend's dad just caught her with her hand down his daughter's pants. Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. She ran a hand through her tangled hair and looked pleadingly to Sophie. 

Whether she felt it was admirable or incredibly stupid, Maddie couldn't help but simply be thankful when Sophie stood and took her hand, pulling her up. “Well, we happen to be in a loving relationship and want to show each other. Don't act all high 'n mighty, it's not as if you never snogged on the couch of your home.” She was being pulled around the couch, passed Kevin, and towards the stairs.

“Snoggin'? Oh yeah right! I-” Sophie cut him off.

“Oh come off it, dad. We was on the couch, not 'all over the gaff' and we were alone. Not as if we were being irresponsible or anything.”

Kevin finally looked at them as they came to the stairs, his eyes turning to Maddie and she gave him a look that she hope said, 'Sorry 'bout you seeing me about to shag your daughter but I'm with her and I'm gonna follow her. Cool?' Or something similar. Maybe just 'Please don't kill me.'

Sophie tugged at her hand and they were running up the stairs to their room. When the door closed behind them, anxiety turned to amusement and laughter filled the room. The front door slammed and another bout of laughter had them stumbling together. Loud and happy, swaying in a moment of disbelief and childishness.

Before words turned muffled and needy and devoted and silent.


End file.
